


【DD】【原创】【粉爹受】孩子们对爸爸爱得深沉 PWP一发完

by batcat229



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Body Modification, Double Anal Penetration, Extreme Underage, F/M, Filthy, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, extreme dubious consent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 作者警告：1、我没玩过游戏啊，一切了解的剧情都来源于群里的剧透和阿肉的翻译2、未成年人性爱！双龙！身体改造！日式猎奇！！！3、没了吧......反正.....就是..........4、听我解释，我不是这样的，是这个游戏有毒！





	【DD】【原创】【粉爹受】孩子们对爸爸爱得深沉 PWP一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 作者警告：  
> 1、我没玩过游戏啊，一切了解的剧情都来源于群里的剧透和阿肉的翻译  
> 2、未成年人性爱！双龙！身体改造！日式猎奇！！！  
> 3、没了吧......反正.....就是..........  
> 4、听我解释，我不是这样的，是这个游戏有毒！

正文：

Joseph顺着那双小手的指引跪了下来。

自从他的孩子们把他囚禁在地下室后，用他的神袍随意撕成的蒙眼布就再也没有离开过他的脑袋。但这已经无所谓了，他根本不用搞清楚到底是谁在操他。他现在也不需要视力就能让后穴顺利吞入身下的阴茎。

刚刚指引他的手在他开始在阳具上扭动后来到他的脑袋上。那双细嫩却有力的手托起他的下巴，迫使他向后昂起头，把他的喉咙完全了暴露出来。然后细小的手指开始侵入他的喉咙。Joseph配合地张开嘴，任由来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角流出。为了保护侵入他的人，他甚至用嘴唇裹住了自己的牙齿。

“其实我在想......”听声音，现在在他身下的是Christian，那么在他身后的应该就是Christie了。又一双手握住了他的阴茎。Joseph能感受到稚嫩的手指在磨蹭他的尿道口试图插入。他挺动的速度慢了下来，结果尿道口就被扣了一下。“别偷懒。”

也是，Joseph想。他只要依照命令行动就好了，他的孩子们，不，他的神的显灵讨论问题时不需要顾虑他。

“我在想，”Christian继续扣弄了几下，但还是没能捅进去。他退而求其次，拿了根细长的东西塞进去开始抽插。Joseph觉得那像是路边随便捡的树枝，但双胞胎的力量已经完全渗透他的身体，那点痛感对他来说不过是另一种快感。“我们要不要把‘爸爸’阉掉呢？”

称谓带来的背德快感让Joseph打了个寒颤。他清楚自己不是这些孩子真正的父亲，但他们正在侵犯他，正在......

“不是已经阉了？”Christie开口了。

她抽出了手指。Joseph马上了然地前倾身子，把重心压在膝盖上，稍微跪立起来以方便她的动作。她开始试着把手指放进Joseph看似被塞满了的后穴中。

“不是这种，”Christian的左手继续抽插着那根棒状物，右手则着迷地环上了Joseph已经被切除了睾丸的根部。“更彻底的......”他的左手停了下来，开始逗弄只漏了个头的尿道棒。“或者我们还能更进一步。”

“你想让‘爸爸’怀孕吗？”Christie的语气听起来甚至有些天真，但Joseph清楚，只要它们想，它们就能这么做。“‘爸爸’，”Christie又加入了一根手指，Joseph下意识地挺起腰想逃离，但Christian的手拽着他的阴茎把他拉了回来。“你要给我们生弟弟妹妹吗？”

Joseph高潮了。他已经习惯干高潮了，或者说双胞胎在他第一次不射精高潮后就没再让他射过。

他痉挛地定在了那里，但双胞胎并没有怎么为难他。甚至在他缓过来后，双胞胎也没有勒令他继续。Christie用指尖继续拉扯着Joseph的后穴，着迷地看着自己哥哥与身体不成比例的大肉棒消失在肉穴中的样子。她逗弄着Joseph的肠壁让他的肠道持续抽搐。她甚至在Joseph配合她的节奏再次开始挺动后发出了跟真正的小女孩相差无几的笑声。

“我猜他大概是答应了。”Christian的右手挤弄着Joseph的阴茎，让粗糙的尿道棒从深处折磨他高潮后过度敏感的身体。“‘爸爸’要给我生宝宝啦！”

“我也要‘爸爸’给我生宝宝。”Christie抽出手指，顺着她双胞胎兄弟的阴茎一起插了进去。

“‘爸爸’想要的话也可以给Robert生宝宝啊。”

Joseph听到Christian提起这个名字后僵住了，但双胞胎继续一起挺动着，迫使他再次陷入快感里。

“可我不想‘爸爸’给别人生宝宝。”Christie扣住了Joseph的臀部。她用手指分开了Joseph的臀瓣，指尖刚好能碰到Joseph已经红肿的肛门。她时不时搓揉那里，心满意足地沉浸在肠道痉挛带来的快感中。“‘爸爸’有我们就够了。”

对，他有它们就够了。Joseph呻吟着抬起腰，配合着双胞胎的动作呻吟扭动。他们喜欢他合不拢嘴的样子。

“他没能帮我们找到足够食物真是太可惜了。”Christian的右手拉扯着Joseph的左乳头，嘴巴吮吸了一下另一个。

“但他也很美味啊！”Christie笑着咬上了Joseph的后腰。

Joseph惊讶地叫了起来，但很快痛感就变成了快感。他的身体早就被双胞胎改造成他们的玩具了。他能感受到自己的血液正从伤口流出，但Christie舔干净了他背上的液体。她甚至意犹未尽地舔弄着他的伤口，舌头像是她的阴茎在侵犯他后穴一样挑拨着裸露的肉块。

“‘爸爸’肯定也能喂饱弟弟妹妹吧？”Christian啃咬着Joseph挺立的乳头，洁白的乳牙研磨着可怜的肉粒。他放开了充血的乳头，然后张开嘴把它连乳晕一起咬了下来。

失去一边乳头开始鲜血直流的Joseph看起来并没有想象中好看。Christian遗憾地啧啧嘴，下体的动作因为不满更为粗鲁了。

“哥！”Christie掐了掐Joseph的腰，迫使他收紧后穴以阻止Christian粗鲁的动作。

Christian耸了耸肩，然后开始舔舐Joseph胸前的血。反正等他们这一轮玩腻后Joseph就会复原。他们还能继续探索更好的玩法。而且现在他们的力量还不足，Joseph需要接受更多精液才能进行下一步改造。

然后他和他的同伴们就能把这个小镇打造成堕落的天堂。

———End———


End file.
